


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, gender neutral reader, i just wrote this bc i want mccree to mclove me, this is short bc im tired, tho mccree does call them doll and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suffer from hallucinations and McCree is here to comfort you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

You were shaking. You were feeling so many emotions at once. Confusion, sadness, and fear. You were terrified. You kept seeing the shadows move, like they were threatening to take you into their shadow world with them. You were crying, trembling. You knew they weren’t real, McCree had told you that many times, but they never stopped scaring you. Terrorizing you.

You heard the door open. “Doll?” McCree called you when he found you on the bed, sitting with your knees to your chest. You didn’t respond. You were staring at the walls, watching the shadows move. They were coming close to you. The cowboy walked up to you and wiped the tears from your eyes. “Why are you cryin’, Babydoll?” He asked you. You shook your head, sobbing quietly, you were too embarrassed to tell him. You’d sound like a fool. “You can tell me,” he said as he sat down beside you.

“I’m, I’m seeing the shadows again. They’re going to take me,” you told him in-between sobs. He took his shawl off and wrapped it around you. You held onto it tightly, hiding your face in it.

“Nothin’ is gonna hurt you. Nothin’ is there either, I promise. You’re safe, Darlin’,” McCree kissed your forehead.

You curled up to him, resting your head in his lap. He ran his hand through your hair. You knew he was right, nothing was there. Even if there was, he would protect you. You looked up at the wall again, there was only the silhouette of you two. You smiled to yourself, before resting your head again. You brought the shawl tighter around you before McCree brought you into his lap, having your head rest on his shoulder. He wrapped both of his arms around you. The crying had made you tired, you were ready to fall asleep in his arms. You were warm, safe, and nothing would ever hurt you. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote to comfort myself from some of my shitty shadow hallucinations so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
